Fotografía
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: ONESHOT/Songfic con la canción de Juanes. VanxHitomi. R&R.


"Fotografía" por Juanes

  
Songfic Escaflowne

*********************************************************************

Notas:  
_los pensamiento entre comillas el resto es relato o hablado ok?  
_ es un songfic Van x Hitomi   
_ y bueno como en cada fic: ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores,.Yo solo soy una fan que gusta de escribir sobre esta adorable pareja y no hago ningún beneficio al hacerlo…bla bla bla. Así que no me demanden por favor! ^_^ ah! Y va de igual modo por la canción de Juanes que utilizo aquí (ya se me olvidaba decirlo ¬¬u)  
*********************************************************************

_Una suave noche de verano en Gaea…  
Van se encontraba apoyado en una de las ventanas de su castillo. Miraba el cielo estrellado hasta que la hermosa vista de la Luna Fantasma se cruzo ante sus ojos. En ese instante el planeta azul que años atrás solo veía como un astro mas en el firmamento cobro otro significado….su mente solo albergaba una imagen, el recuerdo de una chica….un momento que quedo gravado en su memoria tal una fotografía en un negativo…._

Cada vez que yo me voy llevo a un lado de mi piel   
Tus fotografías para verlas cada vez   
Que tu ausencia me devora entero el corazón   
Y yo no tengo remedio más que amarte   
Y en la distancia te puedo ver   
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver   
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver   
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver   
  


_Van_ "cuanto hace ya mi amor que no te veo….solo me quedan recuerdos tal fotografías que poco a poco se marchitan con el paso del tiempo….la esperanza, tu me decías que conserve la esperanza. Esa palabra me ayudo en estos años pero poco a poco pierdo su significado…quiero que regreses ahora, ya no puedo seguir viviendo del pasado…el presente me llama, el futuro me aguarda…a tu lado quisiera vivirlo…."_

_  
Cada vez que te busco te vas   
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás   
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás_

Cada vez que te busco te vas   
Y cada vez que te llamo no estás   
Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás

_Van_ "ese abismo que no separa quisiera hacerlo desaparecer, si a mi lado estarías….me enseñaste que el amor no tiene fronteras, que lo logra todo. entonces…porque no me acerca a ti? Será nuestro destino amarnos en la distancia? A acaso tu ya no piensas en mi?....si desaparecí sin dejar rastro en tu mente como podría pedirte venir aquí?….quisiera saber…no me dejes vivir en esa duda que me destruye día a día…tus recuerdos me persiguen no logro olvidarte, quisiera saber la verdad…."_

Cuando hay un abismo desnudo

Que se opone entre los dos

Yo me valgo del recuerdo

Taciturno de tu voz

Y de nuevo siento enfermo este corazón

Que no le queda remedio más que amarte   
Y en la distancia te puedo ver   
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver   
Y en las estrellas tus ojos ver   
Cuando tus fotos me siento a ver

_Mientras tanto al mismo instante en la Tierra._

_Hitomi_ "Van aun pensaras en mi o solo soy un recuerdo mas sin importancia alguna en tu memoria?...Aun albergo en mi esa esperanza que día a día crece …aunque me come por dentro, este amor aun llena mi alma, quisiera estar a tu lado cuando miro este cielo lleno de estrellas que prometen un futuro mejor, solo espero que una de ellas cumpla mi deseo…acaso tu también miras al cielo o a la Tierra desde tu cuarto o desde cualquier sitio en el que te halles en ese momento?…pareciera que tu rostro se refleja en la luna, si tan solo tu cuerpo estuviera a mi lado pero en vez de eso debo contentarme con recuerdos compartidos…."_

Cada vez que te busco te vas

Y cada vez que te llamo no estás

Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás

Cada vez que te busco te vas

Y cada vez que te llamo no estás

Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás

_En ese instante ambos corazones unidos por un mismo sentimiento convocaron el milagro que anhelaban…Una columna de luz cayo sobre Hitomi, envolviéndola. La joven sonrió, ya sabia a donde la llevaría…en Gaea, Van percibió a lo lejos un resplandor proveniente de la Luna Fantasma a cada segundo ese se hacia mas fuerte como si se acercara._

Cada vez que te busco te vas

Y cada vez que te llamo no estás

Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás_  
  
_

_Van_ "será que al fin mi búsqueda terminó?...esa luz que se acerca…acaso los dioses se apiadaron de mi pobre alma? Me permitirán tenerte a mi lado?...quisiera que así fuera…Quisiera? No. Quiero que así sea!….los recuerdos ya no serian mi único consuelo si esto llegara a pasar, podría decirte cada día y sin restricciones cuanto te amo, todo lo que mi amor puede lograr…"_

Cada vez que te busco te vas

Y cada vez que te llamo no estás

Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás_  
  
  
_

_La columna de luz finalmente apareció en Gaea en el bosque cercano al castillo de Fanelia.  
Dentro de este, una joven fue depositada, aunque dormía su rostro reflejaba esa alegría que momentos antes mostrara al ser transportada.  
Van al ver la columna aparecer en ese bosque abandonó todas sus dudas, en menos de lo que el mismo esperaba su cuerpo salto ágilmente y con rápidos movimientos halló un caballo._

Cada vez que te busco te vas

Y cada vez que te llamo no estás

Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás._  
  
_

_Van_ "una sensación extraña se apodero de mi en ese momento…serás tu quien provoco la provoco? Si, de seguro así fue, sólo tu puedes hacer que mis deseos se cumplan…solo tu me puedes llenar…enseguida estaré junto a ti esperáme mi ángel…"_

_Cada vez que te busco te vas_

_Y cada vez que te llamo no estás_

_Es por eso que debo decir que tú sólo en mis fotos estás_

_Finalmente el joven rey logra llegar al lugar donde la dueña de sus pensamientos apareció.  
Van_ Hitomi!  
La joven aun permanecía dormida.  
Van_ Hitomi! mi ángel despierta…  
La voz delicada llega a los oídos de la chica, empieza a despertar y sus ojos lentamente se abren.  
Hitomi_ Van…cuanto tiempo espere ese momento.  
Van_ yo también…mi ángel.  
Hitomi_ oh! Van!  
Los dos se pierden en un profundo beso demostrando así la grandeza de su amor que logro unir dos mundos, traspasando barreras y desafiando imposibles. Esa noche de verano, dos almas se unieron nuevamente, esta unión quedó sellada por la eternidad por un pacto…el pacto del amor………  
  
Notas: bueno este es el segundo songfic romántico espero que les agradó ^^   
no olviden dejar reviews arigato^^_


End file.
